


The Walk of Shame

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Breakfast, But he is an asshole, Casual Flirting, Dick Grayson is not Nightwing, Enemies to Friends, First Dates, Jason is not an angry bean, M/M, One Night Stands, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Police Officer Jason Todd, Unfortunate Coincidences, Walk Of Shame, hangovers, maybe more? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Officer Grayson is making his way out of his one-night stand's apartment.He runs into his partner, Officer Todd, who happens to hate him more than anything, in the elevator.It's a ten story ride down to the lobby.





	The Walk of Shame

Dick cracked his eyes open and immediately regretted it.

It was dark in the room, but he was facing the window, and he could see the bright line of sunlight that spilled from under the curtains.

He turned away from the girl curled up against his chest, searching for his phone or an alarm clock of some kind. He found a phone with a glittery purple case. It was not his, but it told him the time. Ten minutes to six.

Dick groaned softly. He had to be at work in half an hour, and he had no idea where the hell he was, not to mention, he was hungover as fuck.

He set the phone back down, letting his arm drop over the his eyes, trying to ignore the sharp thrumming of his headache.

After a few seconds, he sighed and sat up. The covers pooled to his waist. Dick looked over at the girl he spent the night with. She was _really_ pretty. If only Dick could remember her name. He slipped out of the bed, pulling the covers back over her body, brushing some long strands of red hair out of her face.

He stretched, his sore muscles and bones cracking. His head protested at that move. Dick went around the bedroom, searching for his clothes and personal belongings.

He found his shirt tossed on the dresser, his pants on the ground by the door, one of his shoes under the bed, the other under the girl’s dress. Thankfully, his wallet and phone were in his pockets.

Dick thought about leaving a note to apologize, but he did not have time. He was going to be late for work, and his boss was going to be angry. Dick was one of the newer officers, so his boss still kept an eye on him. Not to mention, Dick’s partner was not making it easy on him either, finding every little excuse to throw him under the bus.

Speaking of his partner, Dick should probably call and tell him he would be late for work. Dick winced just thinking about it. His partner was an ass, but Dick should probably still let him know out of courtesy.

He pulled out his phone, cursing to see he was low on battery as well. Dick made his way out of the girl’s apartment, gently shutting the door behind him. He also had no fucking idea where he was. Dick groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. Could his day get any worse? What made him decide to go get _drunk_ on a weeknight?

Oh, right, his asshole of a partner.

Frowning, Dick found Jason’s contact, hesitating just a moment before calling him.

He held the phone to his ear while he waited for the elevator. The doors opened and he stepped inside, pressing the button for the lobby.

As the doors started closing, someone yelled, “Wait! Hold it, please!”

Dick stuck his hand between the doors, and they eased open again. The person who had called for the elevator cursed, fumbling with their phone as they stepped into the elevator, a leather jacket slung over their arm.

The man managed to get a hold of his phone, and then, he answered it. “What?” he snapped sharply.

A second later, the same “What?” echoed in Dick’s ear. They both snapped to look at each other.

Dick wanted to die of mortification right then and there, or at least dive out of the elevator. But Jason, his _partner_ , Jason stood in the same elevator as him, glaring daggers at him. His hair was a mess, and he looked like death.

Dick slowly lowered his phone, pressing the end call button without looking away from Jason. He took in the man’s wrinkled clothes, his tie scrunched up and hanging out of his pant pocket, the top two buttons of his shirt opened.

Dick cleared his throat and gave Jason a tentative smile. “Morning, Jason,” he said. He should have drank some water, because it sounded like he had been smoking all his life.

Jason stood up straighter. “Grayson,” he said sharply. He looked Dick up and down, saying nothing more.

Dick had to bite his lip to keep his smile from growing. They still had eight more stories to go. “Hungover?” he asked.

Jason glared at him. “That’s none of your business.”

Dick laughed. “Well, we coincidentally end up doing our _Wednesday_ morning walk of shame on the same floor of the same apartment building at the same time. I think you can scrap the tough boy act.”

Jason looked away from him, glaring at the doors of the elevator instead. He pressed his lips together tightly. “What were you calling me for?”

“Oh, uh, I was calling to tell you I’d be late for work, since… you know,” Dick smirked. “But looks like that I didn’t need to bother.” He paused a moment. “Where are we anyway?”

Jason snorted. “You had a one night stand and don’t even know where you were?”

Dick shrugged.

“2435 Brookhurst Street,” Jason said.

Dick’s eyebrows rose. “How’d- How’d you know the _address_ to this place?”

Jason rolled his eyes, turning back to Dick. “I had to drive here.”

Dick let out a surprised laugh. “Drunk? Oh, Officer, I don’t think you should be driving. Safety and all that.”

“I wasn’t _drunk_ when I drove,” Jason said irritably. “I was on a date. Took her back, and she insisted I come in for a couple drinks. Then I got a bit tipsy.” His eyes narrowed. “You didn’t drive drunk, did you?”

Dick shook his head. “Nah, we took a cab here. So are you dating this girl seriously? Because I don’t take you for the one night stand kind of person,” Dick said with a flirty wink.

Jason looked like he wanted to strangle him. “No, we’re not dating seriously. But we’ve gone on a few dates. Why am I even telling you this? Stop asking, Grayson.”

Dick laughed, but immediately shut up with his head screamed at him. They reached the lobby and the doors opened. Jason stalked outside without a second glance at Dick, and so he followed behind him. They stepped out into the bright streets. Dick squinted, shielding his eyes against the sun. It was way too early, barely six.

The streets were void of people and only a few cars crawled up and down the road.

“The entrance to the parking garage is in the back,” Jason said, pulling out his car keys.

“Um, okay,” Dick said. He pulled out his phone, cursing when it shut down on him. He turned sheepishly to Jason. “Hey, can I borrow your phone to call a cab?”

Jason gave him a blank look, pausing his motions. Then, he turned, angling his body towards Dick. Dick had to look up at him a bit.

“I just said,” Jason gritted out, saying each word slowly. “The parking garage is in the back.”

“Well I didn’t drive here,” Dick snapped. “Weren’t you listening?”

Jason threw his hands up with an incredulous look. “And I _did_. I was offering to give you a _ride_ , Grayson.”

Dick frowned. “Well, you could have just said so in the first place. You can’t expect me to actually infer that?”

“You’re a police officer, Grayson! Inferring is what you do!” Jason said, starting towards the back of the building, Dick falling into step beside him.

“Yeah, I studied criminology, not psychology, Jason!”

“Anyone with a social life would know. It’s called being subtle. I wonder how you managed to bed anyone without that skill. Surely no one will willingly take you home if you just bluntly say something like, ‘Hey, I want to fuck you into your mattress, what do you say?’”

Dick was caught between laughing and gasping offended. He ended up choking, and had to lean against the wall coughing uncontrollably. Jason raised an eyebrow at him. When Dick stopped coughing, he smirked. “Alright?”

Dick glared at him. “No thanks to you, Todd,” he said.

Jason smirked harder. “Oh? Back to my last name, are you? Does that mean I’ve lost your respect, or have I finally gained it?”

“You’re an ass,” Dick said, shoving past him.

“So you’ve told me,” Jason called after him. Dick stopped at the entrance of the parking garage. Jason caught up with him. “What’s wrong?” he teased.

Dick shot him a glare. Then, he looked away. “I don’t- I don’t know what your car looks like.”

Jason shook his head slowly before walking towards a sleek, black Audi. Dick was not too much of a car fanatic, so he did not really know what kind of Audi it was, but it looked expensive. Jason unlocked the doors and slipped into the driver’s seat. Dick went around and sat down in the passenger’s seat. _Really_ expensive, millions, probably.

He opened his mouth and asked the question before his brain processed it. “How did you purchase this on an officer’s salary?”

Jason laughed, a sound Dick rarely heard. “Well, not exactly _my_ car. My adoptive father’s. But he has so many, so he won’t miss one.”

“You _stole_ it from your father?” Dick asked, mouth dropping open.

“No!” Jason said, still laughing. They roared out of the parking garage. “Your apartment’s this way, right?”

Dick nodded dumbly.

“He lets me borrow the cars I need on the condition I don’t drive them recklessly or use them for the sole purpose of picking up dates,” Jason explained. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses, putting them on and hiding his eyes.

Dick looked over at him, and immediately looked away, his neck snapping so fast his head spun. No one should look so good while rumpled and hungover. Did he not think Jason looked like death in the elevator? So why did he not look sickly now?

“And yet you drove this car to pick up your date,” Dick said, his voice not as strong as before.

Jason cast him a half glance, an easy smile still on his face. “Okay, maybe I was showing off a little, but c’mon. How often do you get to go on dates?”

Dick did not tell him that he had not dated anyone in nearly over a year. “You don’t drive this to work, though,” Dick said instead. “I’ve never noticed over the top expensive cars at the GCPD.”

“No, I don’t,” Jason said. “I ride my bike.”

“You _bike_ to the police department?” Dick asked, eyebrows furrowing. “Do you live down the street or something?”

“Motorbike, Grayson.”

“Oh,” Dick said. He felt immensely stupid. He sank a little lower in his seat. Of course Jason was the type to ride a motorbike.

“Besides, I promised I would return this baby after last night’s date. My younger brother wanted to borrow it. I left my bike at the Manor, so it looks like we’re going to work in this.” Jason sighed heavily.

“Manor?” Dick asked. “You- You live in a _manor_? Just exactly _how_ rich is your adoptive father?”

Jason turned to him a bit. “You… You seriously don’t know who my adoptive father is?”

Dick shook his head. “Should I?”

Jason muttered something under his breath, followed by a long exhale. “And here I thought you hated me because of who my father was!”

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. “I don’t hate you.”

“Well, you sure show affection oddly,” Jason snorted.

“I thought _you_ hated _me_.”

“Don’t pull that one on me, Grayson,” Jason warned.

“I’m serious! I thought you seriously had something against me! You would rat me out to Gordon all the time!”

“That was because you can be really incompetent sometimes,” Jason said with a groan. “You’ve been at the GCPD three months, and one of those months was spent on bed rest because you go shot in the chest and the leg!”

Dick crossed his arms and sank into the seat. “It was two and a half weeks,” he grumbled under his breath.

Jason sighed. “Okay, so maybe we’re kind of off to the wrong start and there’ve been some misunderstandings. I don’t hate you. And I did think you hated me because of my background. You seemed the type to think I bought my way into Gordon’s graces.”

Dick looked truly offended. “I would not!” he said. “I know Gordon’s a great commissioner. He would never let someone buy their way up ranks.”

Jason nodded. “Yes, well, I obviously judged you wrong. Sorry about that, okay?” He pulled to a stop in front of Dick’s apartment building.

Dick paused a moment. “How do you know where I live?”

Jason snorted. “I was the one who dropped Barbara off every time she wanted to visit you,” he said.

Dick paused. “Oh.” He opened the car door and stepped out. “Uh, thanks, Jason. I’ll- I’ll see you at work.” He started closing the door.

Jason frowned at him. “I’m taking you to work.”

Dick made a face. “But you’re not in uniform.”

“I have an extra at the station.”

“And you look like a mess.” A really attractive mess.

“Thanks, Grayson,” Jason said dryly. “Now go make yourself presentable. Be down in ten minutes, no more.”

Dick nodded once, giving Jason a small smile before running towards the door. He turned before the door closed and gave Jason a small wave.

Dick scrambled into the shower, running cold water for three minutes while desperately shampooing his hair and washing the smell of alcohol off his body. Then, he brushed his hair and toweled his hair while running to his room naked.

He pulled on his uniform, pulling his wallet and phone from his other pants before running down six flights of stairs. He slid into Jason’s car in a record breaking eight minutes.

He smiled brightly at Jason. “We still have thirteen minutes to get to the station,” he said.

Jason just stared at him for a few seconds, saying nothing.

Dick stopped smiling. “What? Is there something on my face? Toothpaste?” He pulled down the mirror and checked himself in it. He did not find anything.

Jason chuckled quietly, starting the car again. “You’re fine, Grayson,” he said. “I called Gordon, letting him know we’ll be late.”

Dick groaned. “He’s going to kill me.”

“It’s fine,” Jason said. “He understands.”

“You _told_ him?” Dick asked.

Jason snorted. “Don’t worry, I didn’t tell him anything about your scandalous activities. He just… understands. He knows my adoptive father.”

“Hah!” Dick said. “So you _did_ win your way up!”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I did not. If anything, Gordon’s harsher on me than any of the other recruits. He _also_ reports back to my father personally.”

Dick made a face. “Wait, who _is_ your father? Actually, don’t tell me. I’ll think you’re a pretentious douchebag.” He smiled though.

“Lots of people already think I am,” Jason said easily. He paused a moment. “My adoptive father is Bruce Wayne.”

“Wayne?” Dick asked, eyes suddenly wide. “Holy shit! Then why are you even working?!”

Jason snorted. “I may have made Bruce mad, so he’s making me work for Gordon for two years as a punishment.”

“Fuck, that’s messed up,” Dick said. “What’d you do?”

Jason just shrugged.

Dick shook his head. “Man, I always thought Bruce Wayne was a cool dad.”

“Far from it,” Jason said under his breath. “Hey, you want breakfast? My treat.” At Dick’s hesitant look, Jason said, “We’ll be late anyway. It wouldn’t hurt. And, it will help with your hangover.”

Finally, Dick relented.

They found a twenty-four hour café, crowding into a tiny booth in the corner. Dick had his hands wrapped around a large mug of coffee, and he was taking small bites of a cream cheese danish and a bowl of mixed fruit. Jason had coffee, pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast.

“Is that seriously all you’re going to eat?” Jason asked, eyeing Dick’s danish.

“Yes? What’s wrong with my danish?”

Jason shrugged. “It’s not hungover food.”

“We don’t exactly have time for a full English breakfast,” Dick said dryly. “I can’t eat as fast as you. Besides, I usually just eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast every morning anyway.”

Jason blinked at him, fork halfway to his mouth. He then set his fork down. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” Dick asked. “I love cereal.”

“It’s not- It’s not _real_ food, Dickhead,” Jason said. “Neither is a danish.” He then shoveled over a couple strips of bacon, half his eggs, and two slices of toast. “Now eat.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “I can take care of myself, Jason.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Jason said, sounding like he very much doubted it. “You should still eat. You’re hungover and you have an eight hour shift.”

“Seven,” Dick said. “We spent the first hour eating breakfast.”

“And thank goodness for that.”

Dick shook his head, but he smiled a little. He picked up the fork. He took a couple bites of the eggs. “Oh, this is good.”

“Yeah, it’s good,” Jason said. “Anything would be good for someone who lives off cereal.”

“Hey, don’t insult my food of choice,” Dick said, waving his fork at Jason.

Jason smirked. “Is that a threat I heard under that?”

“Could’ve been.”

“Well, you better watch yourself,” Jason said. “I’ve got handcuffs that I’m _very_ skilled with.”

Dick wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh? And will we be doing this up against a police car or at your place?”

“Oh, please,” Jason said with a laugh. “I’m a classy man. Three dates, at least, before I make any promises.”

“And does this count as one?”

“It could.”

Dick laughed. “Alright. I’ll hold you to that, Officer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while (two days) and thought it was kind of cute. Wish I could write a longer fic about this, but I don't do well with just fluff fics. So sorry, probably won't do a sequel to this.
> 
> Also, I was not sure if I should have Bruce be Batman or not. It's up to you to decide, but while I was writing this, I thought he could be, and Jason was kind of on probation from patrol and all that. 
> 
> But I was kind of sad that Dick isn't Nightwing. I love Nightwing, and I love Dick, so that's another reason why I probably won't make this a fic. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave me a comment please! I need motivation to get through my summer homework and keep writing for y'all! <3


End file.
